Story of Matt Smith
by Cpt. Matt Smith
Summary: Matt Smith- Knight Templar Assassin, Noob Gamer, and confused little bugger... what will happen when The Imperial base calls in for help? Why doesn't he kill a group of intruders of The Knights Templar Temple? Read to find out! (Author's Notes at the beginning)(Prequel to "Spark of Rebellion: Ignition") Please Review
1. Author's Notes

Matt Smith's Story- Author's notes.

Hello, everyone.

I'm uploading a new Star Wars Rebels fanfic, but as always, before I do, I need to explain a few things, and bring a few disclaimers to light. If you feel like you don't need too read these notes, then the first chapter is accessible, via how it always is.

Okay, they're gone; it's just the two of us.

1- This story takes place 3 years before Spark of Rebellion: Ignition. It tells how Matt meets the crew of the Ghost, and how Sabine convinces him to join.

2- There will be some references to earth, and even some things mentioned that are on earth now. This is because this universe has Star Wars take place in our distant future, long after earth's destruction. What happens is that earth scientists discover alien life in our Milky Way Galaxy, approximately 30,000,000,000 years in the future, and this life is that which is in the Star Wars Universe.

The sun then goes SuperNova 2,970,000,000 years later, destroying earth, and by this time, the Battle of Naboo is 20 years away. If you do the math, this story would take roughly, 3,000,000,062 years, A.D., give or take several 1000 odd years.

3- disclaimer list

Things I don't own/didn't think of-

The Knight's Templar

The Freemasons

the Illuminati

Star Wars (all variants)

Close Your Eyes

PlayStation

Grand Theft Auto

Things I own/thought of-

Matt Smith

This Fanfic

4- It was pointed out to me in Spark of rebellion: Ignition, that I should have had a Brotherhood Assassin try to kill Matt Smith throughout the story. Well, to that reader, I say: should have read the author's notes, buddy. The Brotherhood is non-existent in this fanfic series. The secret organizations involved are The Knights Templar, The Freemasons, and The Illuminati. No more, no less.


	2. Chapter 1

Matt Smith's Story- Ch. 1

It was a warm, Friday evening, and I was in my room playing a round of GTA: XI with a few Internet friends. Not the best way to spend my time, but I thought "what the hey? It's not like I had anything else planned for today."

There was this guy who was REALLY pissing me off that day, and I had had enough. He had just joined, and started yelling at me that he was the best... But I had killed him 20 to 7... Yeah...

"BOOM, SHAKALAKA! THAT'S how we do it in this goddamn town, bitch!" I yelled at him, after killing him for the 21st time... He didn't like that...

"Oh, yeah, you freaking noob? Well I'm the best, but I can't kill you cause I'm so lagged!" He weakly retorted.

"Yeah, dood, hide behind lag. That's what they all say."

"I'M NOT LYING!" He whined.

"Dood, you wanna talk about lag? Worst-case-scenario, when I die, it happened 5 minutes ago!"

"Wow, you NOOB, even my internet is better than- NOOOOO!"

"Oh, I just killed you again, dood! What are you gonna do about it?" I said.

The guy rage quit.

"Whooo, boi! Tha was FUN-E!" I said. Everyone agreed. "Well, guys, I have to go. Nothin' personal, I just have to take care of a few things, then I have to hit the sack..."

They all said goodnight, and I logged off...

Of course, I was lying. It was acctually time for my 8:30 patrol of the Temple. 3 years had passed since the Illuminati had invaded and wiped out The Knight's Templar, and Freemasons...

I strapped my mask on, flipped my hood up, grabbed a Laser sword and an iron shield, and walked into the battered remains of the Temple.

Sentry towers were toppled over... The walls were fallen. The floor was filled with craters, and blood stained the ground. The flags were torn to shreds from lack of care, and moss was creeping out of the cracks in the floor.

So many had died on that day, it seemed the least I could do to protect their home. But it was, also, my home... I was the last remaining Knight Templar alive. The Freemasons were completely wiped out, much to my regret.

"If I had just gotten back sooner, I could have done something..." I thought to myself.

I made my way to the camera room, and checked the ones that covered the access points. Clear. But that didn't mean any people had gotten in while I wasn't looking.

I did my rounds. My mind drifted back to when I first set those cameras up... God, that was a mess... My mind drifted back when I heard a clattering of stones... It was just a rat.

Suddenly, my communicator rang off. It was the Empire.

"This is Imperial Base to The Knights Templar! We are under attack! Request immediate aid!" The Officer said, sounding scared

"I'm on my way!" I replied.

I ran to what remained of the garage, jumped on a speeder that I had fixed up, and made way for the Imperial base.


	3. Chapter 2

Matt Smith's Story- Ch. 2

When I arrived at the Imperial base, I had to show my I.D. for the guards to let me in. Once they recognized me as a Knights Templar Assassin, they let me in.

The deaf bastards never thought to realize that most of The Knights Templar had been dead for 3 years, but frankly, I don't think they cared. I was told where the attackers were, and moved to intercept.

I stood atop the Control Tower of the base, and looked down on the fight. StormTroopers were firing randomly, with every shot, missing. Damn conscripts...

But these rebels were more skilled... Every shot they fired hit, with yes, the odd miss, but hey... Nobody's perfect, ya know? Murphy's Law.

I waited until the StormTroopers were all dead to intervene. I jumped down, my metal boots making a clanking noise when I hit the ground. Slowly, I got up, making sure to show that my sheild, and uniform were of The Knights Templar, and they were dealing with a real threat.

"Well, it looks like the Empire was old fashioned after all!" One of them said. I was a little insulted, to be honest...

"Ha, ha, ha!" I laughed. "I assure you, I am no God-forsaken conscript! I am an Assassin of The Knights Templar." I raised my shield, and took one of my Tomahawks from my belt.

They were not frightened, like I'd hoped they'd be, but they were more confused...

"I thought that The Illuminati eradicated The Knights Templar..." A girl about my age said.

"Are you thick?!" I yelled. "As long as I live, The Knights Templar will live! And so will The Freemasons!"

"That's cute kid," a Lasat said. "But we really have to get going."

"You're not going anywhere..." I replied. I charged, and started spinning around, and around, my tomahawk arm, extended.

No kills on that blow. I stopped spinning, raised my tomahawk, and swung down with deadly force.

The Lasat charged at me. Thinking quickly, I back flipped, and gave myself some extra time. Hanging my tomahawk on my belt, I landed safely, but my awesomeness streak wasn't done. I crossed my arms, and grabbed the Lasat's fists. Then, summoning all the strength I had, I pulled his arms as much as they would go in the opposite direction, and kneed him in the happy sack. Just like anyone else, he dropped like a rock. I jumped over him, and started attacking buddy with the pony tail.

That guy whipped a DL-18 from a make-shift holster, and fired off 3 shots at me, and they would have been my end, If i didn't have my shield. I pulled it up just in time, and the laser bolts merely, dissipated.

I ignited my hidden laser blade, and tried to take his head off. He blocked the blow easily, and kneed me in the gut. I was winded, but nothing I couldn't handle. I shoved him into a pile of crates with ease, and heard the whirring of an engine behind me.

I whipped around on my heels, and saw a ship, armed and ready to fire. out of the corner of my eye, I saw the girl, and she was holding a communicator. I figured she had called for an evac of her team, and that they had to abort the mission. I took out a knife, readied the crossbow on my left arm, and released. The knife grazed her upper arm, and drew blood.

The ship opened fire on me, and I raised my shield to block any potential lasers that would kill me. When the ship stopped, I took a tomahawk off my belt, and threw it at the windshield of the ship. It sailed clean through.

The rebels were making their way into the ship as it took off. They got away, but at least they didn't steal anything.

I was paid by the Empire's officers, and returned to the Temple, but when I got there, I got a feeling that I might get a visit from the rebels. I stayed near the front gate, waiting. I fell asleep soon after.


	4. Chapter 3

Matt Smith's Story- Ch. 3

When I woke up, I heard voices in the courtyard.

"So, uh, boss?" The Lasat asked. "What are we doing here?"

"That kid was no mere fake..." The guy with the ponytail said. "He was a true Knight Templar Assassin. But that doesn't add up; The Knights Templar was eradicated years ago. I want that kid found. Fan out."

I realized I had taken my mask off last night, and quickly put it back on. After that, I made my way to the banquet room.

Grabbing my Laser Sword from my belt, and tightening the shield straps to my left arm, I ignited the blade.

The blade was in the form of a broad sword rather than a saber, hence the term: Laser Sword. It glowed a brilliant grey, as if it were still an iron sword.

The girl came around the corner... I snuck up behind her, and once she was in the middle of the room, I made myself clear by stomping my foot loudly.

She whipped around and a shot came at me from a Mandolorian blaster. I didn't notice that she wore Mando gear.

"So, you're Mandolorian?" I asked. "The Spartans of Space, they are known as amongst the Templar, and Freemasons... How's that working out for you?"

"Not too bad," she said. "I guess you have a nice life in this... Wreckage... Espescaily since you seem to wear that mask all the time."

"I get along fine... And I've gotten quite used to the mask. But enough talk! You are trespassing on Territory of The Knights Templar, and Freemasons. Prepare to do battle!"

I raised my sword, and readied my shield. I guess I looked intimidating, because she backed down. I charged.

Every blow I could make, she either dodged, or blocked; I was going so fast, that she wasn't able to go on the offensive without getting kicked, or stabbed in the gut. She made the first mistake, and I got the upper hand.

Swiping my foot under hers, I put my sword to her neck.

"Concede," I said. "Yield to me, and this goes no further..."

"Alright," she said. "You win."

"You leave with your honour intact. Tell your friends that they are to leave immediately. You are not welcome here."

"That will not be necessary," came the voice of the man I saw Yesterday. I turned around, and saw a human male, a Lasat male, and a female Twi'lek. I made it perfectly clear that I had their comrade at my mercy, so they became a little cautious.

"What are you here for?" I asked.

"Well, for one thing, we want a little compensation for the damage that axe did-"

"It's called a tomahawk."

"And second, we want answers. What is the deal with The Knights Templar and The Freemasons?"

"Ok, first, I will not compensate, as I was merely defending; any damage you sustained was in defence, and second, you are in no position to demand answers... But I will oblige gladly, provided you leave this territory when I say."

"You've got a deal," the man said.

"Meet me In the courtyard at dusk," I replied. "We will talk then. Now leave, I will prepare for tonight."

"Alright," He said. "Spector 5! We're leaving."

They left, and I made sure of it.

I returned to my quarters. Sitting on my bed, I wondered what I had gotten myself into.


	5. Chapter 4

Matt Smith's Story- Ch. 4

I was confused. There were some things I had to do. I had to re-arm, I had to setup a camp fire, I had to make a few new weapons, and I had to do all sorts of stuff. But I didn't have enough day light to do it all.

I figured the easiest thing to do would be to set up the campfire. I went to the court yard, and began.

I needed a circle. I grabbed some debris from the floor, and arranged it in a circle. About a meter in diameter, and 2 bricks tall. I found a bag of sand, and poured it into the centre of the circle.

After I made the sand all level, I gathered some wood. About three logs for the fire, and 10 to keep it going. I strategically place three logs in a pyramid shape, and placed some kindling beneath it. Perfect.

I gathered 5 chairs, and placed them around the fire, then went to my quarters. I got a bag of nails, a bag few canisters of black powder, a bunch of string, cardboard, a pencil, glue, some soup cans, and a harmonica.

I changed from my assassin mask which covered my whole face to my everyday mask that only covered my upper face. I returned to the camp fire pit, and sat down.

Taking the soup cans and the nails, I took the nails, and put them through the inside of the can, so the pointy end of the nail stuck out. I repeated this until the sides of the can were a forest of nails. I poured the gunpowder into the can until it was nearly full. Taking the cardboard, I put it into the soup cans, and poked a hole in it with the pencil. Then, I took the glue, glued the cardboard in place, and then pushed the string through the hole I had made. After gluing that in place, I was done. I had created a nail bomb.

I repeated that process about 50 times before dusk began to arrive. I lit the fire, finished the nail bomb I was working on, and took out the harmonica.

There was a song I knew how to play quite well, called "Close Your Eyes" by Tsuyoshi Nagabuchi... It was quite a good song. I brought the harmonica to my lips, and began to play.

I played that same song for nearly 20 minutes before I noticed 4 figures standing in front of me...

"Oh, you're here..." I said. "Uh, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you're good at playing one of those," the Lasat replied. "How do you know how to play it? It's an antique..."

"Practice," I said. "Also, it's a Knight Templar tradition to play these at a campfire like this... Something I haven't done in a while... Please, sit."

"Thank you," the man with the ponytail said, sitting down with the rest of his group. "This is a very nice- what the hell are those?!" He gestured to the nail bombs.

"Nail bombs," I said. "I invented them just now. When they explode, it sends the nails, and remains of the can flying and that will shred anything in the nail's path. Anyways, I understand you want to know more about The Knights Templar and The Freemasons?"

"Yes, uh, if that's ok with you..."

"Oh, no, it's fine. I haven't had living people to talk to in a while."

"What do you mean, 'living people'?"

"This place is a ses-pool of paranormal activity."

"Ok..."

"Anyways, here's the story:" I said. "The Knights Templar and The Freemasons have been around for billions of years; originating from old Earth. Just before the planet exploded, The Freemasons left earth, and settled on Lothal, but it wasn't called Lothal at the time, at least not by Earth.

The Knights Templar only had Warrior experience, along with some religious studies, so they were like anti-heroes. The Freemasons focused, mainly, on religion and building. So the two factions decided to make an alliance: one that would make them more powerful than ever before. The Freemasons would build a Temple, and The Knights Templar would defend them from any attackers. The temple they built was more like a castle, and fortress then a temple. The only thing that made it a temple was the number of catacombs, vaults, and prayer halls underneath that would give the Geonosians a run for their money.

But The Knights Templar and The Freemasons had one common enemy: The Illuminati... They had branched off from the Knights Templar, to take on their own studies that included military movement, building, and religion. It was presumed that they had officially disbanded when Earth was destroyed, but a few years ago, that was proved wrong.

The Illuminati viciously attacked the Knights, and Freemasons. They left no man alive... Except for one that they missed... Me...

I was returning home from a mission, when from the skies of Lothal, I saw the temple in flames, and Illuminati ships surrounding the airways to prevent aerial escape. I landed as far away from the temple as I could, but by the time I got back, it was too late; everyone was dead...

I buried them in the cemetery out to the side of the temple. I swore to make sure their deaths would not be in vein, and to defend the temple at all cost, until I died, or was killed... In defence of the temple..."

"Wow..." The Mandolorian said. "That's a pretty big responsibility to take on alone..."

"Yeah?" I asked. "Well, it's the least I can do... These people took me in... I was abandoned at the age of 5 by my parents who were too concerned about themselves to feed me..."

"I have a question:" the Lasat stated. "How did you know that the ships were Illuminati?"

"All Illuminati thingamajigs, and rigs, all have the symbol of The Illuminati emblazed, or painted on them. Their robes, their ships, even the hilts of their swords have them... All I had to do was remember where I saw that symbol before, and I'd identified my target."

I was getting a little hungry, and the fire was getting low. I threw a log on the fire, and got up.

"I'll go get some grub, how's that? Good with everyone?" I asked. They all agreed.

I went to the food preserver, and got a frozen chicken. Sticking it on a spit, I grabbed two stands, and returned to the fire pit.


	6. Finalle

Matt Smith's Story- Finalle

As I returned to the firepit, I heard their voices get louder.

"Well, I think the kid is pretty well off, if you ask me," said the Lasat. "I mean, look at the state of this temple: it's just in peices... For him to be able to survive in here and keep his sanity, I think that's a pretty big accomplishment."

"He's also an exellant fighter. If he agrees to come with us, we might have a good ally on our side." The Twi'lek pointed out.

"I just wish he wouldn't wear that mask all the time..." The Mando complained. "It's a little creepy."

"He wears the mask for a reason, Sabine." The ponytail guy said. "And besides, it's intimidating. He might use that to try and scare people off."

"Time to make my entrance," I thought.

"You're quite right," I said, walking into the firelight, "I don't want anyone on these grounds unless invited. I'd have killed you all today if you weren't different."

"What do you mean, 'different?'" He asked. "And how long were you listening?"

"Only long enough to hear your theory on why I wear my mask," I replied. "And, I meant different as in: most of the people that come here are lookin for refuge, food, or on a patrol for the Illuminati. But you were here for something different- answers..."

"Ok. Well, I have one more question. We have one spare cabin on our ship. Would you like to join our crew?"

"No."

"Are you sure? Until you die in this place could be a long time away."

I threw another log on.

"I don't care. I took an oath, and until I know that it will not hurt the spirits of those who died, then 'no' will remain my answer."

"Alright. Then we won't waste anymore of your time. Spectors! We're going..." They all got up, thanked me for having them, and left.

The Mando lightly punched me in the shoulder.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, standing up. "What gives?!"

"That's for putting a tomahawk into my seat," she said. She then, quickly hugged me. "That's for, sparing my life."

And she ran off to join the group.

Hours later, I was still awake. I had cooked, and half eaten the chicken. The fire was now down to a few embers. I threw the last logs on, and the fire was soon roaring again... I stared down at the ground, and when I looked up, there were three Ghosts. Not force ghosts, but still, ghosts. I immediately recognized them- the leader of The Knights Templar: Ted, the leader of The Freemasons: Bill, and the man who had always felt as a father to me: Anthony...

I was joyed to see them.

"What are you guys doing here at this hour?!" I asked, excitedly.

"We are here because you are fighting an internal battle," said Bill. "You need our counsil."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"We saw what happened when they left. She was very pretty," Anthony teased.

"Well, it's not that, but..." I started, then hesitated. What I was about to say could hurt them deaply. "You won't be hurt if I say this, will you?"

"Of course not, boy! What is it?" Ted bellowed.

"It's that... Well, I know I won't always be able to hide myself from the Illuminati, and I don't want to suffer dieing to those low-lives. There's also the fact that I can't really clean this place up without anyone noticing, and I can't have that, so I'm always tripping over bricks... I want to go with them, but I don't want to leave you behind like some forgotten rag in the corner..."

"Matt, the way I see it," Anthony began, "is that if you don't go, you could still make our deaths mean something, and die knowing you did your best to acheive that, or, you could leave and have the adventure of a lifetime. It's one of those bitter-sweat things..

"I agree," said Bill. I am actually for you going. You could have the best time of your life there, and maybe even get a date... She was pretty." We all chuckled.

"Well," said Ted, "We all want the best for you. And we will all Gladly have our deaths mean nothing if it means you have a good life. But you will never acheive that life, if you never live it to the fullest."

"So what your telling me is that you're all good with me going?"

I asked.

"Yes," they said in unison.

"Thank you... This means a lot to me."

I was tearing up.

The next day, I had packed my speeder with all my belongings... The nail bombs, a few PS5s and mutiple copies of games, all my weapons, and my standard issue ARC Trooper armor from the Clone Wars. I was ready to go.

The ghosts stood behind me, Anthony being the closest. I went to hug Anthony, but my arms sailed right throug him; he was still a ghost... So, instead, saluted them.

I turned, hopped on my speeder, and sped outside. I made sure the gates were closed, and locked up, and made sure that no one could get through any holes in the wall.

I then followed the footprints of the 4 visitors, to a ship. It was an odd-looking thing, but I'd bet it had merit. I approached the open boarding ramp, and made myself clear. The ponytail guy, who I'd later know as Kanan, was there,

"I will join you," I said.


End file.
